In The Between
by Native-Ink23
Summary: Sakura almost completed her mission of killing Itachi, but before the Uchiha dies he sends her back in time. So Sakura is now stuck with her younger self and her old team as she keeps trying to get back to her own time Ten-Saku-Ino-Hina style of course. And whats this? Their Younger-selves ask their older-selves to ask train them for the up-coming Chuunin exams in Cloud!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary  
**Sakura layed on the battle field breathing heavily as she almost completed her mission of killing Itachi Uchiha, but before Itachi dies, he sends Sakura back in time -in her twenty-one year old body- around the time when the Chuunin exams just ended/canceled.  
So know Sakura is stuck in that time, with her twelve-year-old self and team and friends, as she keeps trying to find a way back to her own time, home and husband Kakashi.

What will Team Kakashi think about the knew Sakura, espeacilly Kakashi, but wait! Ino, Hinata and Tenten 'accedently,' got stuck in the same time as Sakura. What will twelve and thirteen-year-old Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji think of these pretties?

**Read to find out!**

_**Pairings are KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen and ShikaIno.**_

**I don't own Naruto Shippuden**

**. .**

**Written and Edited by NativeInkHeart23.**

**. .**

**RRFF= Read, Review, Favorite and Follow**

**Enjoy!**

**. .**

**-X-**

**. .**

**Name: Tenten Hyuuga  
Age: 22  
Gender: Female  
Height: 6,1  
Weight: 129  
Skills: Weapons, Scroll-Sealing-Justsu, Taijutsu, Torcher, Hunter/Tracker-nin.  
Nin Rank: Feamale Orginization ANBU-Captain, Master Weaponist.  
Connections: Kya Shurinai (mother)-exterminated. Hotso Shurinui (father)-exterminated.  
Mentor: Iruka Umino, Gai Maito, Sakura Haruno.**

**Target: Protect Sakura Haruno while exterminating Itachi Uchiha.**

**Name: Hinata Hyuuga  
Age: 20  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5,9  
Weight: 120  
Skills: Byakugan, Time-Justsu, Chakra control, Senosor/Tracker-nin.  
Nin Rank: Third seat Female Orginization ANBU, Medical Corps, Hyuuga-clan-Leader.  
Connections:Hikari Hyuuga(mother)-exterminated. Hiashi Hyuuga(father)-exterminated  
Mentor: Iruka Umino, Kuranei Yuhi, Sakura Haruno.**

**Target: Protect Sakura Haruno while eterminating Itachi Uchiha.**

**Name: Ino Nara  
Age:21  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5,11  
Weight: 123  
Skills: Earth-Jutsu and Wind-Justu, Illusion-Jutsu, Mind-Justsu, Medical-nin.  
Nin Rank:Fourth-seat ANBU Captain, Interogation-nin, Medical-Nin, Sensor-nin.  
Connetcions:(mother) ?. Inoichi Yamanaka(Father)-Live.  
Mentor: Iruka Umino, Asuma Sarutobi, Sakura Haruno, Tsuande Senju.**

**Target: Protect Sakura Haruno while exterminating Itachi Uchiha.  
**

**Name: Sakura Hatake.  
Age: 22  
Gender: Female  
Height: 6,1  
Weight: 128 lb  
Skills: Genjutsu, Taijustsu, Element-Justsu, Medical-Justsu.  
Nin Rank: Third-Seat ANBU-Black-Ops, Assassin-Nin, Head of Medic Corps, Sannin.  
Connections: Hikari Haruno(mother)-Exterminated. Kyo Haruno(father)-Exterminated.  
Mentor: Iruka-Umino, Kakashi-Hatake, Tsuande Senju.**

**Target: Itachi Uchiha**

**Chapter 1: Then Go Back**

**. .**

**. .**

**Sakura~**

Heavy breathing was heard, the smell of blood reaked in every direction, and the sound of the rain pouring and hitting the ground was all there was to see, smell and hear.

The lone ANBU was on her knees with the nearly dead S-rank criminal, lying beside her, covered in blood, sweat and dirt, as the criminal was taking his last breaths.

"Do you ever die," The voice complained, coming out in labored breaths and pants, yet it was as soft as summer rain.

"Everyone, dies Haruno," A calm voice replied to the sarcastic question.

The pink-haired ANBU reaked of blood and sweat, as she had her head down, looking at the ground as the rain poured, hitting parts of her bare back that her shirt didn't cover or where there was a hole, where she took a hit, or cut.

Sakura then looked up at the greyish-blue sky as the water droplets hit her head, soothing the on coming headache.

Itachi lyed there on the ground motionless as the rain washed away the dirt, blood and sweat of his bare chest ;thanks to Sakura's katana.

As the rain washed the nearly dead Shinobi and fatigued Kunoichi, three figures sat in the tree braches as they watched the battle that took almost seven hours, Itachi Uchiha was a man hard to take down.

But thanks to Sakura's specific five years of training to exterminate Itachi, Itachi Uchiha was finally taken down, and lied on the ground, almost dead.

Sakura shakily stood up, and slowly walked towards the Uchiha as she unsheathed her Katana, that was cracked.

Sakura now stood over Itachi with Katana in hand, and pointed it at him, "I'm sorry, but this must be done." Sakura motioned to Itachi as she placed the Katana at her side as she clutched it tightly.

Sakura has killed many before and never hesitated, but this was a death to remember.

With a scream, Sakura had the Katana in her hands above Itachi's heart, and fell to her knees as the Katana pierced his heart.  
Itachi bucked at the feeling of the sharp metal being wedged into his cold heart, and coughed up more blood.

"Forgive me Sasuke-kun," Sakura murmed under her breath. Itachi stared up at the woman in disbelief as she muttered those words.

"If I die woman," Itachi began, "Then go back and help my brother from making his mistakes ," With those last words Itachi did a series of hand signs making a bright light flash, enveloping Sakura.

Tenten, Ino and Hinata saw this from where they were sitting in the trees and rushed towards Sakura to protect her from whatever Itachi was doing, but they to were enveloped in the light as well.

"Help my little brother," with the sword lodged in his heart, those were the last words Itachi Uchiha said before closing his eyes for the rest of eternity.

A random ANBU scout saw this and flashed back to the Hokage tower to tell what he just saw.

**. .**

**-X-**

**. .**

**Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata~**

Sakura groaned, as she pushed herself off the ground, but failed due to something weighing on her back.

"Pig, get off," Sakura complained in a fustrated and tired groan, still extremely tired from her fight with Itachi.

"Mm," Ino moaned back in response as she rolled over painfully slow. Tenten was on top of Hinata, if you showed up and saw this, you'd probobly get the wrong idea.

"Where are we?" Tenten asked as she stood up and rubbed the back of her neck before extending a hand to Hinata to help her up.

"Itachi did say something about, 'Go back and help my little brother from making his mistake." Sakura repeated what Itachi specificly said as Ino helped Sakura to her feet.

"Well that could only mean a few things," Ino said thoughtfuly with eyes closed as she latched Sakura's arm over her shoulders.

"Either we are some where near Sasuke, or we are..." Ino trailed off not wanting to say it.

"Your not saying were.." Hinata said in a quite and soft tone.

"Were in the past?" Sakura croaked out before she coughed some blood. Sakura's left arm latched over Ino's shoulders, helping Sakura stand without falling.

"Think about it," Ino said as she and Sakura started towards a huge tree, that's roots were in the air and earth on the top creating a roof.

"Itachi said Go back," Ino said aloud as she sat down next to Sakura to start healing her injuries.

Sakura limped and winced when she sat down on a fat root, before taking off her mask revealing her tired face, and winced when Ino started healing her.

"Hinata your a Time-Jutsu nin you at least have to know something?" Tenten asked as she sat down on a log, keeping herself from the rain.

"I can only tell if I know the hand movements," Hinata replied before setting her and Sakura's bag on the ground and sitting on a log as well.

"Well I saw him do some of the movements," Sakura said before yelping, "Ino watch it!" Sakura snapped.

"Well sorry but you have a senbon needle stuck in your shoulder," Ino complained back before asking.

"Tenten, in my pack is an antidote, in a blue vile," Ino requested without looking up from Sakura's battered shoulder.

After Tenten handed Ino the blue vile, Ino injected the fluid into Sakur'as body.

"Ok so what were the hand movements?" Hinata asked before getting dinner on the fire, that Tenten made, and dinner was instant ramen.

"Well it went like this: Ox, Monkey, Hare, Tiger and- Forget this! Hinata please lend me some your chakra please?!" Sakura begged.

Sakura was just so tired form her almost seven hour fight with Itachi, the man was fast, and kept you on your toes.

"H-Hai," Hinata stuttered before walking over to Sakura and putting her hand on Sakura's head and letting her Chakra in Sakura.

Sakura could only sigh in releaf when Hinata poured her soothing Blue Chakra into her, it felt like soaking in a hot spring after a hard training session.

"The last hand sign was Dragon I think," Sakura murmed and that's when Hinata stopped abruptly and asked, "Are you sure?" in a stern tone.

"Posotive," Sakura murmed before limping to her pack to change her clothes not wanting to smell the wat she did.

Hinata walked over to the log and pulled out a scroll from her bag and started reading rapidly while murming under her breath the words she read, which no one understood, due to her reading fast.

Hinata then froze as she stared at a certain part of the scroll's sentance.

"We are about nine years in the past, also us being in the past doesn't affect our younger selves here which is a relief," Hinata sighed.

Once Sakura was done changing she limped back over to the log andlayed on it, relaxing er tored and soar muscles.

"We have company," Tenten said as she looked out to the blue-dark forest waiting for whoever it is.

"It seems were in Fire-Country right near Konoha, cause we have three ANBU squads coming this way," Hinata said after deactivating her Byakugan, that helped her see who was coming.

"Ugh, I dont want to get up yet," Sakura whined aloud before sitting up, wincing slightly to her other injuries, but thanks to Ino healing her she didnt feel completely like crap.

"Well they'll be here in a few, so I guess get ready to be tooken back home," Tenten said before getting her pack that was resting on the ground and whipped it around her shoulders.

After seven years in ANBU, the girls knew the drill, they get arrested, they get sent to Hokage, then they get intergated then locked up, but this time this was going to go a bit different since they were in the future.

"Oi isn't Sarutobi the Hokage in this time?" Ino asked after she put some her medical things back in her pack.

"Ya, which means Lee, Asuma-sensei, Anko-sensei, Shino and are still alive, and also that Sasuke hasn't left the village yet." Sakura said with sadness in her voice as she said her comrades names, espeacially Sasuke's.

"They're here," Tenten said, before dodging a set of Kunai's as did Hinata, Sakura and Ino.

"Were not h-here to fight!" Hinata said from behind her ANBU mask, but instead a series of kunia were thrown at her in response.

Sakura then chukled before yelling to Ino, "Check this out!" Sakura then saw a full ANBU squad coming her way and then did the unspeakable.

"I as third seat ANBU-Black-Ops Captain command you to stop!" Sakura said as she stood on the branch with her hand in front of her.

But she blocked a katana with her spare katana before it hit her.

"You dork Sakura," Ino laughed while she blocked a few kunai with her own kunai in hand.

"It was worth trying," Sakura said with a smile but that faded when it came to her vs four other highly trained ANBU.

Tenten saw that this fight was going no where at all, and hissed in pain when she got a cut on her arm when a series of kunai were thrown strait at her.

"I give up," Tenten said as she sheathed her katana and put her hands in the air as a treaty.

The girls saw Tenten do this and did the same.

After the woman did this, the ANBU were slightly confused, they were happy and joking around while fighting them, these woman seemed very well trained, it only took an idiot to figure that out.

"Under the orders of Konoha, you are under arresst," What seemed the ANBU captain said, and to his surprise the girls turned around and had there hands behind their backs without being told so.

Did they realy want to be torchered that bad?

"Oi would you hurry up! We need to talk to yo Hokage," Ino yelled as if she was drunk.

"Leave it to Ino to say something like that," Tenten joked which made the blonde turn around and smile at her.

"You have the remain to stay silent, anything you say, will be held against you," The strict ANBU captain said once again, as he put chakra cuffs around Sakura.

With the chakra cuffs around her wrists, and expelling her chakra Sakura instantly fainted and fell in the ANBU captains arms who cought her with ease.

"Damn, I totaly forgot Sakura doesnt have much Chakra left in her," Ino cursed under her breath, as she just got done getting cuffed herself, as did Tenten and Hinata.

With that the ANBU capain, said "To the Hokage tower," and they were off like that.

**. .**

**-X-**

**. .**

**At Hokage Tower~ **

*****knock* *knock*

"Come in," came a old gruff voice.

The ANBU walked in with Tenten, first, Hinata third, Ino second and Sakura third. But what caught Sarutobi's attention was the pink haired woman that stirred in the ANBU captains arms.

"Name your business," Sarutobi said from behind his desk, with hands folded and pipe in mouth.

"None, we just came here by coincidence," Tenten spoke threw her ANBU mask.

"Then why did my ANBU see a bright light outside my village and see in that exact area?" Sarutabi asked sternly.

"It's a long story," Sakura said as she hopped out of the ANBU's arms with ease.

"Please do enlighten me," Sarutobi said before actually lighting his pipe.

"Well we were all Konoha nin, but were sent from the future to the past, in this direct time." Ino stated calmly, after years of being with Shikamru, she learned alot of patience.

"And how am I supposed ro believe this story," Sarutobi said with a chuckle.

Sakura started digging in her bag, as did Ino,Tenten and Hinata getting their mission scrolls.

Sakura pulled out her scroll and walked towards Sarutobis desk, and placed the scroll infront of him and removed her mask, Sarutobi's eyes narrowed at her.

"Names Sakura Haruno, third Captain of ANBU Black Ops, head of medical corps as well as second generation Sannin.

Sarutobi took her scroll and read thre it's contents and found the date of nine years later and it had the hokage seal.

"I see, so i'm assuming the rest are Hinata Hyuuga," When the Hokage said this Hinata took off her mask, walked towards Sarutobi and placed her ANBU mask on the desk.

"And Tenten Shurinui, and Ino Yamanaka, I pressume?" Sarutobi asked as he looked up from Sakura and Hinata.

Ino and Tenten removed there masks as well and walked towards the Hokage to put their mission scrolls and ANBU masks on the table.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," They both said in sync.

"I'm curious. Whats your status in the future?" Sarutobi asked leaning back into his seat, looking at each and every girl in the eye.

"Well in Konoha I am head of Medical Corps, Third seat in ANBU Black Ops, and I am a Sannin as well as I am-" But Sakura was cut off by Sarutobi, "I mean you personal status."

"Well I am married to Hatake Kakashi," But when Sakura said this the other two girls -minus Hinata- started snickering at a blushing Sakura.

"Wells thats new," Sarutobi said with surprise laced in his gruff old voice.

"How about you Hinata Hyuuga?" Sarutobi asked looking directly at Hinata as she stiffened at her own name.

Yes Hinata was fourth seat ANBU Captain, but she still had her shy moments.

"W-W-Well I am the Hyuuga clan leader as well as an ANBU Captain and I help Sakura out at the medical corps." Hinata managed to say without stuttering. "As well I am engaged to Naruto Uzumaki in four months," But Hinata looked down when she wondered if she'll even be home in time for her wedding.

"Tenten Hyuuga, one of the three ANBU captains, as well as the 'Weapon Mistress' and I am married to Neji Hyuuga," Tenten replied cooly.

"Ino Nara, as well as you can see, Hinata, Tenten and myself are the top three ANBU captains and I am head nurse in the hospital and I am married to Shikamaru Nara," Ino announced with a happy smile.

Sarutobi took a moment to digest the information and the events that just happened, and started thinking on what will happen.

"Alright, since it is ten o'clock I'm going to give you a rental house to stay at for a while until we can figure a few things out, alright?" Sarutobi gave the option, which th girls took immediately.

"Now would you girls like to meet your teams tomorrow morning around nine o'clock?"

The girls thought of this and their reply was, "Yes we would like to get to see our teams tomorrow morning." Sakura answered for them.

"Then it's settled you'll be staying at this specific place," Sarutobi said as he handed Hinata a note that held the adress to where they will be staying.  
"And you will meet at 'team sevens' training grounds at nine o'clock," Sarutobi said before dismissing them.

**. .**

**-X-**

**. .**

**Girls~**

"Oi I just wanna do something real quick," Sakura murmed as she started going in a different direction than where they were supposed to be going.

"Ok, well hurry, we should have dinner on the table by then," Tenten yelled to Sakura threw her mask before they went different directions.

Once the other girls were out Sakura's sight she started running on the roof towards her house, where she would probobly be asleep right now.

Once her house came into view Sakura's heart beat quickened as she got closer and closer. Sakura then sat on a branch that was right next to her bedroom window and peeked inside.

Sakura saw her younger self sleeping peacfully in her red bed, perfectly at peace sleeping with no regrets

Sakura hopped onto the ledge of the window and keenly opened it withhout making a sound. When it was open enough for her to get in, Sakura walked inside the bedroom and stood right next to the bed.

The older Sakura looked at her dresser that was next to her bed and saw a kunai knife next to it, Sakura mumbled under her breath, "Such a stupid mistake to leave a weapon for your enemy to use so he can kill you."

But Sakura noticed her mumbling woke up her younger self as she started to stir in her sleep.

Older Sakura, knew she would have to tell her younger-self soon, and this would be a perfect moment.

As younger-sakura started opening her eyes and saw the ANBU figure, she gasped and sat right up, reaching for the kunai on her dresser, but to her avail it wasn't there.

"You shouldn't keep weapons out for your own enemy to use," Sakura replied softly, not wanting to wake her sleeping mother from the future downstairs.

Younger-Sakura was confused that her enemy hasn't attacked or did anything to her yet, but then saw a pink starnd of hair that came from the mask and the cloak covering the figure, and saw the person was ANBU.

Sakura calmed down a little but still kept herself alert, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Sakura metally sighed and took a few moments before saying, "I am from the future so..." Sakura trailed off as she took the hoodie of the cloak off and untied her mask from the back and slowly took it off.

Younger Sakura's eyes were as wide as saucers as she watched the woman before her taking off her ANBU cat mask revealing beauty.

Sakura had beautiful apple green eyes, pure skin also her forhead wasn't as big as was before.

"A-Are y-you r-r-r-really m-me? Younger Sakura stuttered as her eyes were still wide as she looked at so called older self.

Older Sakura sighed before replying, "Yes it is me Sakura Hatake- Haruno." Older-Sakura couldn't belive she just called herself her real name infron of her younger-self; cause now her eyes were even wider.

"W-W-W-W-W-What! Hatake! Not Uchiha!" Younger-Saks hissed under her breath.

Older-Saks sighed under her breath before replying, "Calm down. Calm down,"

Younger-Saks understood and obeyed by taking in deep calming breaths as she rested her back against her pillow and closed her eyes.

Sakura sighed once again before she took off the rest of her cloack and put it on the bed revealing her body.

(Get ready for a long discription!)

Sakura wore her waist length pastel pink hair in a high ponytail and her bangs framing her face.  
For her top she wore a red wrap over her breasts and a tight fishnet that went past her elbows -with some fingerless gloves that went above her elbows and had metal on the hand- (Like Kakashi's) and above her belly button showing a belly ring, also her jounin jacket unzipped.  
She also wore tight jounin pants and kunai knife pouch and wrappings wrapped around her leg, with her black knee high boots.

"I really filled out, didn't I?" Younger Sakura said, trying to remain calm of being visited by her older twenty-one year old self.

Older Sakura did fill out quite nicely, and curves in the right place, and had a hard toned stomach with her long toned legs, C-cup breasts and had a figure other woman would kill for, literly.

"How did you get here?" Young Sakura asked breaking the moment of silence. Sakura sat down on the bed and sighed before answering, "Well I was fighting and well I was sent here with a justsu."

"Oh. So what is life like in the future?" Young Saks asked, but before Sakura could answer, twleve year old Sakura cut in, "Like what did you mean 'Sakura Hatake?'

"Well you see..." Older Sakura then trailed off, but younger Sakura gave her a look that said, 'spill.'

"Let me start from the begining," twenty-one Sakura started laying her back down, her legs dangiling on the side of the bed.

"Ino-pig is married to Shikamaru, Tenten is married to Neji and Hinata and Naruto are engaged," Sakura turned her head to see her younger self smiling.

"And well I'm married to Kakashi," Sakura turned her head once again and saw horror on her younger selfs face.

"Dont worry, Kakashi is actualy very sexy!" Sakura stated in a low tone, as she thought about the sexy X-ANBU.

"Wait, if you say is sexy, does that mean you saw him without his mask?" Younger Sakura asked with anxeiousness.

"Yep, I even have a picture of him if you wanna see?"

Younger Sakura looked at older Sakura with eager eyes, "Yes!" Sakura whispered in a yell getting from underneath the covers and scooted closer to her older self.

Sakura sat up and digged in her pack as she got out what looked like a diary and it had a crimson leather book.

Sakura opened the book and skipped to a few pages and stopped at a certain point in the book and younger Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a few pictures.

There was a picture of her and Kakashi on their wedding day, Sakura was beautiful in her mermaid wedding dress, and Kakashi looked good in his black suit as he had her arms wrapped around her waist and her head resting against his shoulder as they looked at the camera.

Sakura looked at other picures that made her want to cry and giggle, but the picture of her and Kakashi kissing without his mask, Sakura let a single tear fall.

"So much has changed," Little Sakura said as she layed back down in her full size bed. "But what kind of ninja am I know?"

Older Sakura scooted over to little Sakura and layed next to her and took off her jounin jacket showing her the ANBU symbol.

"We are Third Captain of ANBU Black Ops, Head of the Medical Corps, Hunter Nin as well we are both Sannin." Older Saki answered younger Sakura's question.

Sakura then snuggled into her older self and then cried quietly and cuddled into her olderself loving the warmth she gave off.

"I bet you already know what happened tonight," Little Sakura said as a sob escaped her throat.

"This is the night when mom died isn't it?" Sakura asked as she put her chin on top of her youngerselve's head.

Hikari Haruno died tonight during a S-rank mission and died of blood loss and a poisen.

Sakura nodded slowly as in 'yes' as she cried even harder. "And dads been dead for five years and I have no family close to us," Younger Sakura cried even more.

"I know, I know," Sakura said softly as she sroked her younger selfs hair trying to calm her younger self down.

"Well just to let you know, were going to meet team seven, team Gai, team ten as well as Kurenias team at the training grounds to tell you guys that were from the future and stuff, cause Tenten, Ino-pig and Hinata came with me back gto the past." Sakura explained as she got comfortable in the covers knowing she's staying the night with her younger self.

Well tomorrow will be a big day, she has to meet her team from the past, meet her husband that didn't even know they were married, so he'll have a heart attack. And try to find a way back to her time back to her huband.

So she decided to get a good nights rest.

**. .**

**-X-**

**. .**

**A/N **

**Hey I hoped you liked it, I did.**

**RRFF=Read, Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**Review and you get 1 cookie!**

**Yours truly Ink-chan!~ 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I bring you chapter two for In The Between!  
****Thank you for your Reviews, Favorting and Following! **

**. .**

**Written by Native-InkHeart23**

_I do not own Naruto Shippuden, I own the plot and story_**.**

**. .**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!  
RFF!  
****Enjoy chapter two!**

**Pickles and Cheese Rule!**

**. .**

**. .**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sakura Hatake?**

**Sakuras~**

Older Sakrua woke up around 6:45 am and murmered "Kakashi-kun," But to Sakura's avail when she opened her eyes she only saw a miniture blob of pastel pink hair.

Older Sakrua then remembered that she was in the fourths time, in the past. "Hmm?" Younger Sakrua murmered as she snuggled more into her older-selfs chest, seeking more warmth, that was similiar to her mothers; who was sadly dead.

Older Sakura looked out the window that produced streaks of light and heard the birds chirping in the morning, She looked over at th clock and relised that she slept in. Yes slept in, while she is on ANBU duty, they usually wake up at five am.

Older Sakura felt a little groggy and needed water and was very hungry, cause after her fight she didn't eat anything. With her mind made up Older Sakura slipped out of bed and walked towards the kitchen downstairs in her red braw and panties, cause she wasn't very comfortable in her kunoichi clothing and decided to sleep in her lacy undergarments.

Older Sakura went to her mother in the pasts room to see is she could borrow any clothing that would fit her, since she didn't want to sleep in her other clothes.

"I miss you Ka-chan," Sakura murmered as she saw a picture of her mother and father holding her when she was only a little three-years old. Sakura then found suitable clothing and went to take a quick shower before making breakfast and such.

**. .**

**. .**

Younger Sakura awoke to the sound of running water but it soon shut off, younger Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes that were slightly red and puffy from her earlier crying of her, mother's death, making her eyes water once more.

Sakrua looked to the side where her bathroom door was and saw her older self clad in only a towel surrounding the curvy body that she will eventually have in the future.

"I hope you don't mind if you let me borrow Ka-chans clothes for a little while?" The woman said as she walked into her carpeted room in the past and sat the clothes on the bed next to her younger self.

She had white shorts a belt to hold in togethar, a red sleevless hoodie jacket with a fishnet under it and had her gloves, with her hair up in a high ponytail and her two side bangs framing her face, with a katana strapped to her back

(The pic is on my profile, and her previous outfit is on there as well from the first chap)

"You look alot like mom," Younger Sakura said as she got out of bed to get some clothing from her closet, and once she was all dressed in he china red dress, she started to walk towards the door to her room but someone stoppede her.

"Um I understand that were trying to be pretty for Sasuke-kun, but you're not going to be able to move freely in those clothies," Sakura complained before dragging her younger-self to the clost for a different outfit.

Younger Sakrua was wearing a red vest that went to her ribcage and had a fishnest that went to her belly-button and had black arm guarders that went to her wrist and ended above her elbows.  
For the bottom she had a eggshell skirt with buckles on each side, some short black bicycle shorts with her kunai pack wrapped to her leg and had knee high ninja boots.

And who new she had a toned and curvy body under that dress!

"I like my sense of fashion," Sakura said before striking a pose in-front of her mirror, Older Sakura smiled at her younger self before walking out the door, down the stairs and towards the kitchen with her younger-self behind her.

Older Sakrua made an omlet, rice, toast and some cherrys for breakfast, "I love our cooking!" Younger Sakura exclaimed as she dug into her food. "I'm glad you like it," Older Sakura said before taking a swig of her coffee.

"I'm curious how did I and Kakashi-sensei you know..." Younger Sakura mumbled a bit hesitant, "Get togethar?" Younger Sakur had a slight blush tainting her cheeks when she asked this question.

"Well.." Sakura set her coffee down on the table before explaining, "Kakashi and I started feeling for eachother when I had to go on a seduction mission -I had no idea how to seduce. So Kakashi taught me how to be sexual, so he and I started gaining feelings for eachother and decided to stay togethar and get married, we've been happy ever since!" Sakura finished with a smile.

(The story is called Stripped Bare by J-pop Princess)

"Wow. And I'm wondering, h-how is K-K-Kakashi i-in bed?" Younger Sakura was flustered after that question. "You really want to know?" Sakura had a smirk adoring her face when she asked her younger-self this question.  
Younger Sakura nodded as a 'yes.'

"Well to be honest, he's an animal!" Older Sakura started snickering as she saw her younger-self stare off into space with a huge blush on her face.

"Well you better get going to the training grounds by know, all the teams have to meet at nine and right now it's eight-forty, so start running," Younger Sakura turned around suddenly to look at the clock, and almost wanted to scream when she saw the time, "Eeeeeh?!" And with that younger Sakura stormed out the door to meet her team.

"Well I better go and meet the girls," Sakrua sighed as she did the dishes and started flashstepping towards the house that Sarutobi gave them to stay in for a while.

**. .**

**. .**

Sakura approched the western style japanese house that Sarutobi rented for them and gently slid the slideing door open before taking her boots off and walked insde the two story house. _"I better not let the girls know I was gone, maybey I could just slip into my room and act like I was never gone!" _Sakura thought as she tip toed to the stairs but stiffened when she heard the door slide open revealing a stiffened Ino as well.

"I-I was only out looking f-for Tenten," Ino yelled as she rubbed the back of her head in a nervous manner as she chukled nerviously. "Where were you really?" Sakrua asked with a raised pink eyebrow.

"I did the same thing as you forehead," Ino retorted hotly with arms crossed. "You went to go and have sex with thirteen year old Shikamaru?"Sakura snickered when Ino sent Sakura a glare saying, 'shut up.'

"No I went to go and see my younger-self like you," Ino replied with arms folded. "So then does that mean Tenten and Hinata did the same as us?" Sakrua asked before both her and Ino turned to the window that had Tenten trying to sneak in.

"I-I," But Tenten had no idea what say while the spotlight was on her.

"You went to see your younger-self didn't you?" Ino asked with her arms still crossed as she looked at Tenten with a suspicious look adoring her features.

"Y-Ya, you guys did to huh?" Tenten asked as she crawled all the way through the window walking over to the other two. "Yep," Sakura said as she popped the 'p.'

"So I'm guessing Hinata went to go and see her youner self as well," Tenten said as they all walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat. but all were interrupted when Hinata walked downstairs to join them.

"So did you see your younger-self?" Tenten asked Hinata as she sat on the counter drinking some apple-juice.

"H-How d-did you know?" Hinata asked as she pured herself some Orange juice, "We all did the same," Sakura replied as she drank some of her apple-juice and joined Tenten on the coutner.

Tenten wore black spandex pants with rips and tears also a belt that sagged a little that held her weapons with shinobi heels, and white hoodie like Sakura showing her stomach with black arm warmers with her Katana strapped on her back and a dagger on her left leg.  
She still wore her hair in buns, but one day Neji gave Tenten some choptstocks with poisin inside so she wore her buns with chopsticks and she wore her heand-band on her forehead.

Hinata wore a black Kimono with silver orchid designs that went above her knees and had a slit on each side and a silver obi, with black bicycle pants with her kunai pack with knee high ninja boots, with a Katana strapped to her waist and her headband was around her neck. Her hair was above her waist and had those beautiful lavender eyes and always had that gentle smile and of course her breasts.

Ino wore a purple skirt that were above her knees that had a slit on each side and a fishnet on one leg while her kunai pack was on the other, for her top she wore a puple sports braw that had a collor and had sleeves that went to her elbows with wrist warmers and black fingerless gloves. Also knee high ninja boots as well with a katana strapped to her back, and Ino actually started wearing her leaf headband on her forehead now.

(Sakura's outfit is on my profile remember, with the red hoodie and white shorts.)

"Its already eight-fifty-seven, and Sarutobu said to be there about nine-ten so he can tell the teams what is going on, so bring you ANBU mask and cloack so we can be more mysterious!" Ino exclaimed before running to the door and grabbed her ANBU mask and clok along the way.

"This will certaintly be interesting," Tenten grumbled as she did the same as Ino as Hinata and Sakura trailed behind the them while talking to eachother.

**. . **

**. .**

**At Team seven's training grounds~**

All of the rookie nine teams were gathered as well was Team-Gai as they all stood around and waited for the fourth Hokage Sarutobi.

"I like your new fashion statement Sa-ku-ra," Ino said as she approached Sakrua in her normal clothinng, except she didn't have the badages on her stomach and those arm wamrers, and actually wore her headband on her forehead head like Sakura.

"Ya, did y-you, get visited by someone last night?" Ino asked as she looked at Sakura with a curious look wondering if Sakura got visited by her olderself that night. "Ya, you?" Ino nodded her head as a yes to Sakura's question.

"Hello Mina, I'm sure your wondering why your all gathered here today," Sarutobi announced making himself known as he walked towards the genin teams with four ANBU on each side with his arms behind his back.

As of right now the younger Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata already knew what was going on since they were visited by their older-selves. They were more quite as usual, but their teamates and senseis didn't think much of it and just thought it was going to be a training day with other teams but were far from right.

"Well were all here cause I'm about to introduce you to a few people," Sarutobi said before eyeing each one of the girls with curious eyes, "By the looks of it you four seem to have already met them?" Sarutobi said as he saw each one of the four eyes widen slightly before they all said, "Hai we have."

The other teams and and sensei's had no idea what was going on, and were more confused when there female teamates said they already met some people?

"I see, so what do you think if them?" Sarutobi asked as he walked to the girls that were all next to eachother. They were all silent for a while which made the Hokage chuckle before saying, "Well I guess it;s time to meet them," Sarutobi said before walking to where he previoulsy was standing.

"You can show yourselves know," Sarutobi announced and everyone stood there waiting for something to happen and then they all stepped back slightly when they saw four ANBU stand before them.

"This is a waste of time if you just going to have us meet four ANBU, when I can be training," Sasuke complained as he had arms crossed while Neji nodded in agreement.

"Be paitent Sasuke," Sakura said in a rather rough tone which surprised almost everyone, even Sasuke when she didn't add th 'kun' to his name like she always has.

"Well enough said are you ready to meet these girls?" Sarutobi asked before going to stand next to the ANBU women before saying, "These womans names are Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata," Sarutobi said with a smile athen asked the woman to take off their cloaks exposing their lucsious bodies .

Thats when everyones eyes narrowed and widened before staring at the mysterious masked women. "These are the girls from the future," Sarutobi said before each one of them then removed their mask...

"NANDE!" Naruto yelled with his hands in his hair pulling it out before falling on his but and backed up slightly, but no one could blame him, not after what they just saw.

"Ohaiyo Minna," (Hello everyone) Older Sakrua greeted with a gentle smile, Ino smirked, Tenten smiled, Hinata blushed in twirled her fingers together in a nervious manner.

"H-Hi," Naruto, waved with mouth wide open eyes wide as saucers, before giggiling like a school girl before exclaiming, "Sakrua-chan is soooo HOT!"

Younger Sakrua glared at Naruto and then looked at Sasuke who's eyes were wide and mouth slightly open with a blush, Kakashi was enjoying the eye-candy of older Sakura before him but was surprised at the same time.

"Y-Your Ino-chan?" Choji asked with the bag of chips in hand completely fogotten, "Yep thast right," Ino said with a cheeky grin and looked at her team, Shikamru had a blush and frown in his face as he tried to look away from Ino, but failed.  
Asuma-sensei had a lsight blush on his face, cause of his student being so...Sexy, while younger Ino was just looking at her dully.

"Wow Tenten you look so youthful!" Lee exclaimed before going to hug older Tenten making her cloak come off showing her tan, toned curvy body.  
"G-Get off me you b-baka," Tenten said trying to push Lee off of her as he had his arms wrapped around her exposed stomach.

"Hehe Tenten," Sakura chuckled but that didn't last long since Naruto glomped her in a hug as he wrapped his legs around her leg and wrapped his arms around her bare waist.

"G-Good to see you to Naruto, now get off," Sakra said as she tried to pry him off of her, "Sakrua-chan is so sexy!" Naruto exclaimed as he snuggled his face in her stomach.

Hinata was petting Akamaru cause the pup loved her, "I missed the little Akamaru," Hinata giggled as she looked at Ino who was holding Choji in her amrs as if he weighed as much as a baby, Ino was an ANBU cpatain.

"Ooh Choji looks cute when he was just a genin," Ino giggled as she squeshed Choji in a hug.

Once all the girls were done hugging them, Sarutobi annonced, "Alright why don't you girls introduce youselfs to your team and get along, cause I ahve to get back to Hokage duties," Sarutobi then walked off back to the Hokage tower.

"I'm Ino Nara.." Shikamaru eyes narrowed when she said this, "And I'm third seat ANBU captain," Ino smiled cheekily and felt proud when she said this, "My husbands name is Shikamaru Nara," Ino almost laughed when Shikamru sighed, 'troublesom future.'

"I-Im Hinata Uzumaki and I-I'm second seat ANBU captain," Hinata twittled with her fingers before saying, "And Im married to Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata and Naruto already got married but it was a small wedding, since Hinata's father was against it at first. But they'll have a wedding when everyone is invited.  
Naruto's eyes bulged out when he heard this and looked at yonger Hinata and saw her blushing like a tomatoe.

"I'm Tenten Hyuuga, and first seat I'm ANBU captain," Tenten saw Neji frown in jealousy, "And my husband is Neji Hyuuga," Tenten almost laughed when she saw Neji's eyes widen in shock.

All eyes were on Sakura now and waited to see what rank she was and who she was married to, Naruto was still shocked when he saw older Hinata and that they were married. Sasuke was afraid thinking he and Sakura were married.

"I'm Sakura and I'm third seat in ANBU-Black Ops," Sakrua was hesitant at first of what her legal name was. "And I'm married to K-Kakashi Hatake," Sakrua grimaced on the inside when she saw Kakashi faint and was now lying on the ground passed out.

"Kuso, I knew this was going to happen," Sakrua cursed when she saw Kakashi lye on the ground and started walking back to the house that Sarutobi gave them to stay in for a while but changed her mind and started walking somewhere else.

Younger Sakura started following her older-self and left Naruto who was waving a fan at Kakashi who was still on the ground passed out, Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the Sakuras who were walking away and felt anger when he heard that Sakrua -the only one that truly love him- was now married to his perverted sensei.

So he followed them, to get more information of this... new Sakura.

**. .**

**. .**

**Older Sakura~**

Sakura walked towards where she used to train when she was seventeen, when she was stupid and hormonal. She sat down on a rock and looked over Konoha from where she was -the cherry blossom orchid that grew near the hokage face monument.

Sakrua smiled slightly when a breeze passed by, making the sakura flowers float pass her, allowing her to smell their sweet scent that relaxed her. Sakura then frowned when she remembered the look on Sasuke when she said she was married to Kakashi.

It's been eight years since he left the leaf village, and three days since she's last seen him, yes three days, The last time they were togethar was when Sasuke last fucked her.

Sakura clenched her teeth when she remembered that day, ever since she and Kakashi have been married thats when Sasuke started seeing her and raping her saying that she was his.

But Sakura wasn't able to call it rape, since she loved how he slammed his dick into her, how he dominated her and she would moan for him, how she screamed his name wanting more.  
She hated him, because she loved what he does to her.

Sakura has been living this lie and she hated it, she hated herself, she hated how she was fucking Sasuke behind Kakashi's back.

"Hello Sakura," came a voice that made Sakura's blood run cold whenever he spoke her name like that, that husky, deep seductive voice that she hated cause she liked it.

"How did you get here," Sakura said as she placed her forehead on her knees, pulling her legs to her chest trying to feel secure.

"Itachi's not the only one that knows Time-travel jutsus know does he," Older Sasuke said as he licked the shell of Sakrua's ear making her whimper in fear. "Please leave me alone," Sakura begged.

"But you will be the mother of Uchiha clan. You'll be my wife, my sex goddess," Older Sasuke said in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her wiast and pulled her to him.

"L-Leave me alone," Sakura moaned as he started kneading her breasts softly, and started kissing the back of her neck, He loved how he would scream for him, he loved how she trembled for him, he loved the pink haired beauty, but did she love him? Or did she love that perverted silver-haired old man.

"Sasuke n-no," Sakura didn't want this to happen, not know, but knew that it would happen, since Sasuke was persistent. Sasuke smirked knowing what was coming to her.

**. .**

**. .**

But unkown to the two adults that were almost about to have killer sex, there were two genin in the tree branches watching them with keen eyes wide with shock and with fear as they watched their olderselves about do this to eachother.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it the chapter as much as I did, cause that took a while. **

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**Filler~**

"S-Sasuke s-stop," Sakura moaned loudly when Sasuke slammed inside of her at an almost inhuman speed while Sasuke moaned out Sakura's name as he pumped and pumped into her hot cunt, as she gripped him like a vice.

"Sasuke please, stop them" Younger Sakura begged as she saw what was happening between herself and the older Sasuke, Sasuke clenched his teeth in rage when he saw what his older self was doing to his teamate, Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have typed you In The Between chapter 3!**

**. .**

**1st disclaimer: I totaly own Naruto Shippuden  
2nd disclaimer: I'm just deluding myself...**

**. .**

**Written by Native-InkHeart23**

**. .**

**!Warning!**

**(Future Sakura x Past and Future Kakashi)  
(Future Sasuke x Future Sakura)  
(Past Sasuke x Past Sakura)**

**( Older and Younger Hinata x Older and Younger Naruto)  
(Older and Younger Ino x Youger and Older Shikamaru)  
(Older and Younger Tenten x Older and Younger Neji)  
**

**. .  
Chapter 3: Never Back Down**

**Sakura~**

"Aaah!" Older Sakura could only moan in response as Older Sasuke pumped in and out of her pussy. Sasuke groaned in pleasure when Sakura had a mind-blowing orgasm, having her pussy grip his cock in a vice like grip.

"Sasuke," Sakura moaned as she was just in middle of an orgasm, Sasuke growled as he pumped faster and faster. "Thats not my name, call my real name," Sasuke said in her ear in a dark sadistic voice that made Sakura even wetter.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed when he hit her g-spot deep within over and over as she was in middle of her orgasm. Sasuke smirked sadisticaly when he heard her call him that and groaned in his release, burring his seed deep inside her.

"L-Leave me alone," Sakura sobbed out as she layed in the thick green grass with Sasuke on-top kissing her neck in a loving way. "I wouldn't be able to leave you alone, your just so beautiful," Sasuke whispered darkly in her ear, making Sakura want to shudder.

But while these two young adults were doing this, their youngerselves were in the trees watching this unfold before them.  
"Sasuke make them stop," Younger Sakura begged as she watched the older Sasuke do this to her olderself, making her feel sick and had a weird feeling in her chest.

Younger Sasuke growled in fust

ration as he saw his older-self do this to Sakura, he hated alsmot ever minute of it, he felt funny in his loins when he heard older Sakrua call out his name in a rather sexy way.

With his mind made up, Sasuke jumped from the trees and made himself known to the other two adults.

"Leave. Her. Alone."

Older Sasuke turned his head with Sharingan activated and evily smiled when he saw his younger self with younger Sakura in the trees, looking petrified.

"Sasuke leave," Older Sakura begged with her head turned the other way not wanting to face younger Sasuke or her younger self. Older Sasuke stood up and grabbed his black pants and pulled them up, but left himself shirtless.

Older Sakura sat up and grabbed her braw to put it back on, while older Sakura was dressing younger Sakura jumped towards her older self to see of her well being.

Once older Sakura was completely dressed, she stood up and walked over to older Sasuke and put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention from the heated staring contest he was having with his younger self.

"Sasuke," Older Sasuke narrowed his eyes at older Sakura before Sakura then said, "Sasuke-kun please go," Sauske stared at her before replying with a "Ah," (yes) Sakura was glad that he listened to her, and watched as he graabbed his vest and shirt off the ground before flash-stepping away.

"What the hell was that!" Younger Sasuke demanded as he saw Older Sakura strap her katana back on her back and her kunai pack on her leg. Sakura rolled her eyes towards Sasuke's direction and kept her gaze on him.

"That's what happens when you base your entire life on revenge," Older Sakura said as she tigtened her knee high boots once more before placing her foot back on the ground.

Sasuke's eyes widend for a second before narrowing them at the older Sakura before saying, "Thats not me! I'd never do that to my teamate!"

Sakrua scoffed before walking coser to him and had her face close to his, "That is you if you leave this village to lust power to kill your brother," Sakura had a serious cold tone in her voice. After being in the ANBU organization you learn to respond to that voice immedeitly.

"Let's go it's already noon and Naruto's probobly at the Ichiraku right now getting lunch, and to be honest I'm pretty hungry myself," Older Sakura announced before leaping off the edge of the cliff.

Sakura and Sasuke are now alone.

Younger Sakura was off in space thinking of the earlier events that just happened with her and Sasuke's older self just did with eachother.

Sakura and Sasuke then started walking back to Konoh in a lonely silence before Sasuke said, "Sakura are you... scared of me?" Sakura was tooken back by his question, but understood quickly by what he meant. Yes she admits that she was scared of the OLDER Sasuke but not afraid of the younger Sasuke.

"No, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke sighed a sigh of relief at his pink haired teamates answer. "But I will if you leave the village," Sasuke looked at Sakura with a questionable face but kept up with his calm demeanor.

Sakura thought about her dead parents and wanted to cry but remembered Sasuke was here. Sakura mentaly smiled on the inside remembering team seven was her only family now.

"Say Sasuke?" Sasuke keot looking at Sakura and waited for her question. "What is team seven to you?" Sasuke was a bit flag stabbered and kept walking silently before answering her question.

"They're like a second family," Sakura smiled at his answer and looked up at the sky seeing the wind blow the cherry blossoms and her -still- long pink hair along with it.

Sasuke cought a whiff of refreshing cherrys and looked to his side seeing Sakura's long pastel pink hair blowing in the wind towards his way, ever so slightly brushing along his face. Sasuke blushed slightly when he admitted on the inside that he liked the cherry scent, and the feeing of her long silky hair along his cheek.

Sakura saw a slight blush on Sasuke's features and grew curious, "Are you ok Sasuke?" Sasuke just kept on walking at a fast speed with a faint blush on his features, leaving Sakura behind slightly confused at his actions.

Once Sasuke was gone, Sakura stared off into space and saw rain clouds coming this way, she then remembered she was near her parents graves, they were burried at the cherry orchad, since it was where they met as young adults.

Without thinking once more Sakura walked towards the graves grabbing a flute that was in her pack on her side.

**. .**

**. .**

**Older Sakura~**

Sakura kept on walking towards the Ichiraku ramen stand thinking Naruto was there eating ramen for lunch as usual.  
In the future, even the sixth hokage -Naruto- eats ramen there almost every day!

Neji was ANBU Black Ops captain, Shikamaru was Hokage assisstant as well as head strategist, and Kakashi was just a jounin captain.  
Tenten, Ino and Hinata were the ANBU captains, Tsuande retired and is now traveling the world with Shizune.  
Lee sadly died, and Gai died of depression, leaving Tenten and Neji depressed, but they then found solice in one another, and that is how they both fell in love with eachother.

Shikamaru and Ino fell in love by a mission, Ino had to be a slave and be bought by a A-rank criminal while Shikamru was her so called slave-master selling her off.  
Let's just say Shikamru couldn't hold himself back at all when he saw the way Ino was playing the little 'seductress.'

Naruto and Hinata fell in love when Pein almost killed him, but Hinata saved Naruto's sorry ass before Pein killed him, and told Naruto about her love for him. After that Naruto and Hinata have been happy ever since.

(Kakashi and Sakura's story is called 'Stripped Bare' by J-Pop princess.)

Sakura looked up at the sky to see a few rain drops, but those few raindrops turned into a downfall of rain. Sakura loved the feeling of rain, it was always refreshing and it cleaned alsmot eveything.

Sakura approached the Ichiraku Ramen stand and was not surprised to a blonde eating ramen. Sakura walked inside the ramen stand and sat down next to the blonde seeing him on his second bowl.

"One miso-ramen please?" Sakura asked since she saw Naruto eating a menma-ramen. Ayame answered with a happy, "Hai!"

Sakura looked over to see young Naruto still scarfing down his ramen and smiled at the blonde, Naruto looked over to see the older-sexy-hot Sakura-chan.

"Sakura-chan!" Naurto exclaimed as he out his bowl down on the counter and awaited his third bowl. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he got his second bowl and brought it in front of him.

"I was hungry," Sakura replied before taking her ramen bown infront of her and started eating the hot ramen, that warmed her from the chilly rain on her skin.

"I see," Naruto looked at his ramen bowl before smiling and asking, "Can we call this a date?" Sakura giggled at Naruto's childish ways before replying to te blonde. "Fine, fine."

Naruto almost fell off his seat in glee and happiness before saying to Ayame, "Put her ramen on my account!" Ayame smiled at the blonde before doing as asked.

Sakura smiled at Naruto before getting her bowl of ramen.

**. .**

**. .**

**Older Ino~**

Ino was at the barbeque restaraunt with her old team, her younger-self of course, Asuma-sensei, Chouji and Shikamaru. Ino smiled at Chouji eating his barbeque and smiled at her younger self actually eating some, instead of eating like a bird.

"So Ino-chan, whats it like in the future?" Chouji asked in his gruff voice as he took a sip of his orange soda. Ino looked at Chouji and said, "You'll have to find out for yourself," Chouji sighed since this was always her answer.

"Why are you married to Shikamaru Ino-chan?" Chouji asked once again, but infront of the entire team; younger Ino stiffened at Chouji's question.

"Well because we love eachother, and Shika-kuns mother kicked him out and plus Shika-kun's cooking wouldnt be able to save his life," Ino snickered at the thought of how Shikamaru must be doing while she is away.

Asuma chuckled at his two students while Chouji laughed at his teamates while Shikamaru just groaned and blushed. Asuma then asked, "How is K-Kurenai-san?"

Ino chickled at her teachers question before saying, "I think you two are way past formalities." Asuma's blush darkned slightly, knowing exactly what Ino meant.

**. .**

**. .**

**Younger Sakura~**

The pastel pink haired pre-teen approached her mother and father's graves in the chilly rain, The pink haired girl loved they way that that the cool rain fell on her bare skin, it was so refreshing.

Sakura's mother, Hikari Haruno had mid thigh length pastel pink hair and the darkest green green eyes. Hikari was always kind and gentle, but when she was on the battlefield, she rather had a fighitng spirit like her friend Kushina Uzumaki.

Sakura remembered her mothers fresh mint rain scent that always calmed her when upset.

Sakura's dad, Kyo Haruno had black hair and sapphire blue eyes, he had a rather calm attitude and only said things when needed to be said. He was an ANBU, he unfortunately got a suicidal mission, and died nine years ago; the mission was successful thankfully.

Sakura doesn't remember much of her dad, but had small memories of her father. She mostly remebered when her dad would hold her and zoom through the trees, Sakura would giggle in excitement when her dad did this.

Sakura looked up at the cloudy sky and watched how the down poor fell onto the ground. The Harunos are a water element family, so it was only natural that Sakura loved the rain.

Sakura then saw her parents epitaphs and walkd towarsd them, the grave stones were underneath a five-hundred year old Sakura tree.

Sakura's parents met at this very sakura tree, they got married at this tree and now are burried at this tree.

Sakura came to a halt when she saw the epitophs and let her tears fall with the rain. Sakura remembere when she was younger -about four years old- her mother would take her to this very orchid, Hikari would play her flute for little Sakura while she ran and played in the orchid.

Sakura pulled out the very bamboo flute that her mother would play for her. Sakura saw a few sakura flower carvings on the flute, Sakura traced the carvings on the flute that her dad carved for her mother.

Sakura smiled weakly before putting the flute to her lips.

**. .**

**. .**

**Older Sakura~**

Sakura was walking up he stairs of the Hokage monument to get a good look over Konohagakure. But while Sakura was walking she heard a faint flutter like sound.

Sakura followed the sound and she knew it was a flute, she played the flute to. Older Sakura came across the cherry blossom tree where her dead parents lay.

Sakura looked up into the tree seeing her younger self playing the flute perfectly on a branch.

(A/N The song Sakura playing on the flute is called 'Loneliness,' or 'Menma's theme.')

Older Sakura noticed this was the place where her parents were burried, right next to the cherry blossom tree that heald so many memories. Older Sakura silently walked towards the epitaphs and sent a silent prayer up to Kami-sama for her parents.

Older Sakura listened to the sad song as the rain fell in rythym with the song, but before young Sakura finished her song Sakura saw younger Sasuke coming in the distance towards the trees, it seems Sakura's flute playing didn't only attract her older self.

Older Sakura flashstepped away in a near by tree to watch what happened between her younger self and younger Sasuke.

**. .**

**Younger Sakura~**

Sakura just got done playing the last few notes on her mothers bamboo flute before she felt a familiar chakra approaching her. Sakura turned around her long pink hair damp from the rain, and her eyes slightly teary making them glisten.

Sasuke thought that she looked beautiful with the out of season cherry blossom tree making it even more beautiful. Sasuke also noticed the way her toned stomach had water driplets trailing down her stomach.

Also the way her breath made steam and her mint green eyes made her look so tempting-Cut it out Uchiha! Sasuke keeping himself in check.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke loved the way her name rolled off Sakura's tounge, it just sounded so right, in so many ways.

Sakura jumped from the tree branch and down in-front of Sasuke where he waited.

Sakura saw how Sauske's wet hair made it a little flat and how much she wanted to run her fingers throuh it, and how his onyx eyes were so hypnotizin- Focus Sakura!

"What's wrong Sasu..." But Sakura wasnt able to finish her sentance as she realised Sasuke's face was inching closer each second.

"Sasuke...kun?" Sakura silently said before she could smell Sasuke's pine forest scent that lured her in and kept her dark green eyes on his onyx eyes.

Sakura and Sasuke's lips then met in a soft innocent kiss.

"Mmm," Sakura silently moaned in her throat as she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the kiss Sasuke was giving her, Sasuke's eyes were almost closed but he kept his attention on _his_ Sakura.

Sasuke didn't care what happened in the future. He's not going to let Kakashi have his Sakura, Sakura was _his_.

Sasuke inhaled Sakura's refreshing mint/rain scent before wrapping his arms around her bare wet waist and pulled her closer into him in a possesive protective way.

Sakura's back was slightly arched from Sasuke's hold, and had her ams wrapped around his neck -her flute back where it is- as one hand was rubbing his scalp, making Sakura posotive she heard Sasuke groan.

Sasuke broke the kiss looking down at Sakura, Sakura's eyes were on his chest -to embarrased to meet his gaze- and her hands on his chest as she blushed.

Sasuke thought she looked beautiful.

(Aaaaw young innocent romance! :)

Sakura couldnt believe what just happened right now.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said in a hushed tone lifting her gaze up to Sasuke's onyx eyes, Sakura swore everytime she looked into his eyes she would melt.

"Sakura, you are mine understand," Sasuke aske- more like demanded as he tilted her head his fingers making her face him.

When Sakura heard those words from his mouth she wanted jump in joy, she was finally getting the man of her dreams.

"H-Hai," Sakura said in a hush tone before trying to get out of Sasuke's hold. But Sasuke just pulled her more into him before taking her lips once more with his own.

**. .**

**. .**

**Future Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino~**

"Today sure was a tireing day," Tenten said as she stretched her arms above her head as she sat down in the living room in the rental house with every one else.

All the girls were in their pj's in he living room with their dinner in hands, teriyaki chicked with fried rice.

"I'm going strait to bed after this, I'm in need of beauty sleep," Ino said with a yawn. Sakura chuckled before sarcastically saying, "You'll need to hybernate then," Ino just glared at Sakura before returning back to her food.

"I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing?" Hinata asked aloud as she tried to imagine Naruto without her.

"He's probobly putting Ichiraku back into business," Tenten joked making all the girls chuckle. "That makes me wonder how Lazy-ass is doing," Sakura said making Ino giggle.

"He's probobly at his mother asking her to cook for him." Ino said before taking another bite of her rice.

"Kakashi should be fine since he knows how to cook," Sakura said as she just finished her bowl and put it on the floor.

"Have you guys heard of the Chuunin exams coming up in Cloud?" Tenten asked as she layed down on the sofa, her legs dangiling from the arm rest and hand over hr bare stomach.

"Ya, what of it?" Ino said as she also laid down as Tenten did, Hinata was on a seperate couch with Sakura.

"I was thinking of training our younger-selves, and take them to cloud and have them participate in the Chuunin exams in Cloud," Tenten was sittinng up on her forearms with her head beant bakwards to look at her teamates up-side down.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata thought about this for a little while before they all smiled saying, "Let's do it!"

_**A/N  
If you have any questions PM me or just ask in a review**__._

_**PLEASE REVIEW! '3' PLEASE!?  
The more you review, the faster I update ;) **_

_**3 Lots of luv Inky-chan. 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is! I hope you like it!  
I don't own Naruto Shippuden :p There! You happy Kishi?! For ruining my dreams of owning Naruto...

* * *

_**In the Between**__  
Written by Native-Ink23_

_**Chapter 4**_  
_Training begins!_

* * *

_**Younger Sakura~**_

Sakura awoke by the tapping on her window, she peeked from underneath her blanket to see what time it was. It was only five twenty am! The sun wasn't even up yet!

Sakura mentally cursed as she threw the blankets off, her body instantly missing the warmth as she walked towards the window. Sakura grabbed the curtains and opened them before she went, "Eep!"

Sakura squeked when she saw an ANBU staring at her through the glass window, Sakura then saw the pale pink hair and remebered it was herself.

"What do you want," Younger Sakura groaned when she opened the window, allowing her older self inside her room.

Sakura immedietly shut the window not allowing the cold morning air to come in. Sakura turned aound her arms crossing her chest as she saw her older self take off her cloak and ANBU mask.

"What are you doing here at five in the morning, Sakura said as she walked towards her older self. "Well you have to get up and train for the chuunin exams!" She exclaimed rather to cheery for younger Sakura in the morning.

Sakura looked at her older self as if she grew a second head.

"The Chuunin exams are over, they have been for a week," Sakura said as she rubbed the side of her face, trying to get over the tiredness. Sakura went over to the closet and grabbed her clothes that her older self picked out.

(same thing in the first chap)

"I'm getting in the shower," Sakura said dully as she went towards the bathroom. Older Sakura smiled before she went downstairs to cook breakfast.

**. . .**

Sakura came down the stairs smelling breakfast. Sakura saw on the table fried rice, fruit and sausage with some greek yogurt on the side.

Sakura sat at one side of the tabel as her older-self was at the other end of the table, Sakura saw a few papers that her older-self also had on the table.

"So, what do you think about taking the chuunin exams in Cloud?" Sakura asked before taking a sip of her Ginseng tea. Younger Sakura had a piece of egg in her mouth a chewed before answering.

"I don't know, I'm not very strong in alot of ways, so I don't think so, also since Kakashi isn't really teaching me anything."

Older Sakura sighed before setting her tea down and said, "Well, I was thinking that maybey if you'd like, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and myself are offering to be your sensei's in the exams. We'll train and teach you all the things we know. We just need your answer."

Sakura was silent for a few seconds before another voice said, "Do it Saki, were not doing it without you."

Sakura turned around to see older and younger Hinata, Tenten and Ino in the living room.

"...It's better than sitting around and doing nothing!" Sakura smiled as she replied, making the girls squel and jump in joy at her answer.

"Were going to kick some ass!" Ino exclaimed with her fist in the air. Older Sakura chuckled before saying, "Ino, you remind me so much of Naruto in some ways."

Older Ino chuckled at Sakura's observation, "I guess in a few ways I am."

"So when do we start t-training?" Hinata asked as she walked up to the group of older woman. Hinata wore a dark blue vest over a white under shirt and fishnet arm warmers. Also dark purple short shorts with her kunai pack and shuriken pouch.

"We start now." Older Sakura said with a smirk adoring her face.

**. . **

**Kunoichi Training Grounds~**

"Boy this brings back memories," Older Sakura exclaimed as she looked at the training grounds.

_(A/N It's where Naruto trained with Kakashi and Yamato)_

"Tsugoi!" (amazing) Ino and Tenten exclaimed as they eyed the place. It was HUGE! The girls split up with their older self to talk about what they are going to do.

"Alright, we both have amazing chakra control, medical-nin, in-human strength -as Naruto puts it- and were also from the water-clan. " Younger Sakura nodded at the information.

"But right now were going to work on endurance, strength, speed and charkra control." Younger Sakura nodded once more before she followed her older sef towards the water fall.

"Alright you brought the clothes that are ok to get wet right?" Younger Sakura nodded once more. Sakura saw from the corner of her eye that older and youner Hinata, Tenten and Ino also came to the water-fall next to her.

Sakura took off her red vest, skirt, arm guarders and other things leaving her in her spandex booty shorts. Her top was a black braw with a one shoulder strap that connected with a metal ring and the rest that went to her belly button was fish net.

Hinata was in a black wife-beater and black spandex capris. Ino was wearing a purple sports-braw and black jean short shorts. Tenten had on a white swimsuit two piece top and worn out jean shorts.

Sakura was starting to get what she and the other three girls were about to do. "Please tell me were not going to be running up this waterfall?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You guessed right." Tenten said in a smug tone. Older Sakura chuckled and walked towards the waterfall. "It's quite simple actually."

Older Sakura stripped down to a black sports braw that was similiar to Sakura's, and still wore her white shorts.

Older Sakura put her foot on the water fall and started walking diagnel on the waterfall as if she was taking a simple walk in the park.

Younger Ino and Tenten gaped at Sakura as she then started running up the waterfall.

Sakura reached the top in seven seconds flat before doing a backflip and jumped the rest of the way down. Sakura landed in a squat before standing and smiling cockily.

"Alright Sakura get started!" Older Sakura yelled, Younger Sakura obeyed immedietly and stared towards the falling water.

Sakura only got fifteen feet up the water fall before falling on her side on the cold wet, green mossy stone. _"This is so much different than walking on ponds and lakes, since this water is actually moving, that means I have to spread my chakra through the water."_

Younger Sakura thought to herself as she lifted herself off the cold stone. "Ouch," Sakra groaned under her breath.  
"Again!" Older Sakura commanded, "I want you to be able to run up half-way before noon!" Older Sakura yelled.

**. .**

**Team Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai~  
(11:29)**

"Where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto moaned in fustration. Sasuke also wondered to himself where she was, Kakashi was slightly worried about his student.

"Tenten-chan is pretty late," Lee said to himself, but everyone else heard it. Neji wondered where the weapon mistress was herself. Gai was doing squats to spare time.

Shikamaru yawned and frowned in annoyance that his teammate wasn't here, Choji was sitting down as he ate a bag of potatoe chips, Asuma just stood with hands in his pocket as he smoked a cigarette.

Kiba and Shino were sitting in down under a tree as they waited for their teammate Hinata and their sensei Kurenai.

"Sorry I'm late," Kurenai apologized as she approached her team. "Oi Sensei, do you know where Hinata-chan is?" Kiba asked.

"Hinata is training with her-self from the future...So are are the other three," Kurenai added at the end as she saw the curious glances he got from the other teams.

"NANI!" Naruto gasped aloud when he heard this from Kurenai. "Sakura-chan is training without me?!"

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said with a growl, annoyed of Naruto's loudness.

"Where are they all training Kurenai?" Kakashi asked with a sigh, what has he ever done to deserve these two...students.

"Follow me and I'll show you what the girls are doing," When Kurenai turned around she smirked, boy were they in for a surpise.

**. .**

**The Kunoichis~**

*Pant* *Pant*  
Sakura panted loudly as she tiredly stood up from the wet stone. She is almost 3/4 to the top. Her 'Sensei' made a deal with her, if she was able to at least go 3/4 of the way, she'd buy lunch for her.

Older Sakura marked the 3/4 line by a rock sticking out of the waterfall, and if younger Sakura was able to get to that rock and stand on it, she made it.

Younger Sakura tried once more.

Sakura's legs were aching and begged her to stop, her lungs were trying hard to grasp more air. Sakura was about ten feet away from the rock.

Sakura's finger's barely graded the rock bottom of the rock before she fell back down the rest of the way. Sakura landed in a squat as she panted for more air.

"You're getting it," Older Sakura complimented as she stood next to the squating twelve year old. "It *pant* is so *pant* hard!" Younger Sakura complained.

Sakura looked over towards the other three girls.

Tenten was able to make it halfway so was Ino and Hinata barely made it past the halfway point.

"What time is it?" Younger Sakura asked, making sure she still had enough time to mak it past her goal. Older Sakura looked at the sun before replying, "Around eleven fifty, so I suggest you hurry your little ass up."

Younger Sakura took off from her squat posistion and took a full sprint towards the waterfall.

Older Sakura sensed a bunch of other familiar chakra's coming their way, she knew it was all the other teams, Kurenai must of told them.

Sakrua looked up to see her younger-self barely grasp the rock once more before falling back down with the water. Younger Sakura looked at the water with a curious look on her face, then what looked like relization dawned her.

Younger Sakura took off her shinobi shoes, getting in a squat once more, but before she jumped up to start running towards the waterfall, she felt familiar chakra's in the tree lining.

Sakura smirked, feeling cocky. She'll show them she isn't _that_ weak.

Sakura jumped from her squat and ran full speen up the waterfall. Sakura was only a few feet away from the rock and pushed harder to get up to it.

Sakura was almost there, almost there. Sakura grabbed onto the rock with chakra in her hands, making her able to hang on to the rocks slippy surface's.

Sakura panted as she climbed up the rock, and once she was on-top of the rock, she collapsed and pantd with her eyes close. "I did it," Sakura whispered to herself before going into a fit of giggles.

Sakura stood ontop of the rock, looking down at her team and the rest of the other teams. Sakura lifted her arms in the air in victory.

Sakura jumped back down from the rock and landed in a squat. Sakura looked up to her oderself and smirked. "Looks like you owe me lunch."

Older Sakura chuckled with arms crossed, "I said you have to _walk up_, not latch onto the rock and climb." Older Sakura almost chuckled whe.n she saw how her face fell

"But I guess I'll get you something to eat." Older Sakrua said with a chuckle following after.

Younger Sakura smiled before she shaked her head like a dog and got her sensei wet in the process. Older Sakura smiled before she walked over to where their stuff was sitting, but when she turned se saw all the teams.

"Sakura-chan that was so cool! teach me how to do that!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran towards the soaking wet younger Sakura and grasped her into a hug; also making him wet.

Sasuke's eyes norrowed at Naruto as he was hugging _his_ Sakura. He also didn't like the way Sakura blushed, before getting out of his grip.

"Maybey after you master your chakra control, I'll teach you some day." Sakura smiled at Naruto, making Sasuke growl under his breath. Naruto better get his hands off of what was his.

Sakura saw the way Sasuke was looking at her and Naruto and decided to have a little fun.

"If you want someday, I'll teach you a few other things," Sakura replied with a rather sexy smile, making Narutos jaw drop and blush, before he passed out.

_"Thats my girl," _Older Sakura thought to herself as she saw what Sakura was doing.

Now note, Sakura is only in black booty shorts and a braw top and she is soaking wet, making it stick to her like a second skin, and the way her hair was sticking to her wasn't making it better for Sasuke.

"Sensei, instead of lunch how about we do dinner, I have a few things to do." Younger Sakura said before getting her shoulder bag that had her clothes, weapons and such and walked away.

Sakura jumped into the tree's and she was off like that. The other three girls also got her bag and followed Sakura into the trees.

"We'll meet at eight at that new italian restraunt," Older Ino said before she as well disappeared in the trees.

Everyone left soon and that was left was a passed out Naruto, Older Sakura and Kakashi.

"Well I better get going," Sakura said as she also picked up her bag from the ground, but before she made it past a tree, Kakashi slammed her against it.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura said as she looked up into his one coal black eye. Sakura felt herself get hot in-between her thighs.

After not having sex with Kakashi for two weeks was to much, Kakashi in the future liked his daily sex, she'd never tell but she did also.

"Why are you training, _my_ student?" Kakashi growled from under his mask. "Cause you are ignoring her! Haven't you ever thought of me instead of Sasuke or Naruto? Huh?!" Sakura tried braking out of his grasp, but that was no easy task.

Sakura turned her head trying not to face him, but Kakashi grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Sakura looked at his face, that was not wearing his mask.

Kakashi leaned down and slammed their lips togethar.

Sakura fealt her eyes close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her wet form against his. Kakashi kept his eyes open slightly as he looked down at his former student.

**. .**

**Younger SasuSaku~**

Sakura was walking back to her house in her still wet clothing from earlier training with her 'sensei.' Sakura started walking up the grassy hill and towards her house.

She actually lived near the Hokage face monument, her parents were guardians of a secret library that was hidden up here that heald forbidden jutsu's and documents.

Sakura's house was built into the side of the mountain. It was actually a very large house, it had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. It was made out of glass, navy blue bricks and red wooden poles.

Sakura dumped her bag onto the marble island counter before she opened the fridge to find something to snack on. Sakura found chocolate covered strawberries and decided to treat herself.

Sakura was still in her black booty shorts and braw top, but they were still slightly damp. Sakura plopped onto her black leather couch and started snacking on her chocolate strawberries.

Once Sakura was done with her bowl of strawberries she put the bowl in the sink, but when she turned around she was pressed aginst the wall.

"S-Sasuke-kun? What are you doing!" Sakura was tooked by shock as Sasuke's cold black eyes bore into her own. "Why did you offer to help train the dobe?" Sasuke growled.

Sakura remembered why he mad know. "What? Is it so wrong to offer help train a teammate?" Sakura said with a scowl, she tried wiggiling her wrists from Sasuke's grip, but there was no use.

"So you wouldn't mind if I offered Ino to help her train?" Sasuke replied with a smirk, Sakura wanted to roll her eyes.

"Ino's too much into Shikamaru now, after she heard how Shikamru was in bed, I don't think she'll ever go for a different guy again." Sakura replied smugly.

Sasuke growled in the back of his throat as he slammed his lips against Sakura's pale pink ones. Sakura tried to push Sauske away but he was to strong.

Sakura then remembered how Older Sasuke treats her older-self, making fear bubble in the pit of her stomach. Sakura closed her eyes and used her 'in-human' strenght and pushed Sasuke away.

"Go away!" Sakura screamed at him, She saw in Sasuke's eyes hurt, pain, regret and...fear? Sakura fealt guilt rise in her chest as Sasuke walked away.

Once he was gone, Sakura walked over and sat on her couch and tried to figure out why Sasuke had fear and sadness in his eyes. but then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Today was the same day as the Uchiha massacare.

* * *

_**I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! **_

_**Please Review!**_

**Next chapter: Midnight Visitor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Should I make this a SasuSaku? Or leave it as a KakaSaku? I can't decide :/**

**I don't own Naruto Shippuden  
6/11/13**

* * *

**In the Between  
**_**Written by Native-Ink23**_

**Chapter 5**_**  
Midnight Visitor**_

* * *

_**Younger Sakura~  
11:24**_

"I'm so stupid," Sakura scolded herself as she tied her long pink hair back in a bun. "I should've remebered it was the day of Uchiha massacare."

Sakura was dressed all in black to blend into the night.

Sakura knew that she hurt Sasuke by rejecting him today, and she couldn't blame him. He lost his entire family, his clan everyone. Sakura knew what it's like to loose a loved one, her father and her mother.

Sakura never met her granparents, not from her mother or fathers side. Her aunt lives in town, but they never realy got along, consiering since her aunt rebuked the idea of a female being a kunoichi. So her mom and aunt didn't get along perfectly.

Sakura stood up after putting on her black knee high sandals. She was dressed in black caprees and a black long sleeved shirt over a black sleevless spandex shirt.

Sakura sighed the umpteenth time that night and looked over towards her clock on the nightstand and read in big read letters, "Eleven Twenty-Five, I better get going," Sakura said to herself.

Sakura is going to visit Sasuke tonight and love him. (Sounds cheesy I know...)

Sakura turned off the lamp in her room and jumped out of the window into the chilly night air.

**. .**

**Older Sakura~  
11:36**

Sakura sat in her room as she read one of her favorite eroctic novel books that was worn out, showing that is was read alot . _Stranger in the Night_

_The clothed black figure drank in the sight of her bare lucious body and smiled to himslef, knowing he was going to explore every inch of that beautiful body that belonged to hime, once again tonight._

_He just could't get enough of her. He wanted more._

_She blushed as she saw the want in his piercing gold eyes, but was surprised to see that he didn't look at her as a wolf looking at a plump sheep. But instead he looked at her as an artist would look at a piece of beautiful art._

_"So beautiful, and all mine," he whispered into her ear as his hands started to massage her bare back. "Not yours," She replied playfully, but she knew prefectly well that she belonged to him and no other._

_The tall dark figure started to tie the black blind fold over her eyes, not wanting her to see him like every other night he came and made love to her._

_"Please," she begged, "Let me see you tonight." It was more of a demand not a request.  
He wanted her to see him, he realy did, but he was scared she would look at him with disgust instead of love because of the red burn on his left eye._

_"You promise you wont try to escape?" Her captor asked as he drew away from her and sat up with her in his lap. She merely chucked and joked, "I couldn't even if I could," Her hands and feet were tied togethar._

_He let out a shakey sigh before taking the blind fold off slowly, reveal-_

"Sakura! Hinata and I are going to go to the market to get a few things, want to come?" Ino said from the other side of the door

Sakura sighed, sad she didn't get to finish her favorite part. Grant it she read the book so many times she could recite it, she was in the relaxed lazy mood and everything!

"No thanks I'll stay this time," Sakura answered from her side of the door. With a sigh Sakura plopped her book down on the bed and sat up as she stretched her arms over her head.

The sound of the door slamming shut, signaled that the two women left. Sakura walked towards her bathroom and got ready to shower, before visiting Kakashi tonight.

But little did she know that a pair of red and black eyes were watching her in the dark.

**. .**

_**Younger Sakura~  
11:48**_

Sakura saw Sasuke's apartment off in the distance and jumped from roof to roof faster. But halted on a roof when she saw a tall dark figure leaning against the rails of a house.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura stuttered when she saw _older_ Sasuke.

"Well if it isn't little Sakura," Sasuke smirked as he said her name, but his smirk grew when he saw where she was headed.

"So going to go and give my littl self a visit?" Sasuke said as he stood up straight and started walking towards Sakura.

_"He's so tall," _Sakura thought to herlself as she took a step back as Sasuke towered over her small figure. "Y-Ya," Sakura stuttered as she looked over towards Sasuke's apartment.

"Why," Sauske asked as he also looked towards his apartmet from a long time ago.

"Well today was the Uchiha massascare," Sasuke flinched at her words and fealt that same sadness he feels when he thinks of his family. "And I guess he was trying to well...be loved from me. But I got scared and pushed him away cause I thought of you and my older self."

Sasuke clenched his fists and dissapeared into the night leaving a slightly confused pinkette.

He was going to visit another pinkette.

**. .**

_**Older Sakura~**_

Sakura walked out of her bathroom in only a braw and panties as she walked towards the walk in closet to get something to sleep in from her few clothes that she bought today.

But she then looked at the calander hanging on the wall and saw the date of the Uchiha massacare. Sakura felt a tug at her heart knowing what it was like losing someone you hold dearly.

Sakura felt a tinge of fear she fealt Sasuke's presence in the room. "Sasuke."

"Sakura," He whispered into her neck as he trailed his lips up and down her lucious neck.  
But Sakura wasn't surprised when she felt those familiar arms wrap around her bare waist.

Sakura knew what he wanted, and she knew she couldn't fight him, she tried, it didn't work.

Sakura trailed her hand up to her braw strap and was pulling it down slowly, but Sasuke's hand stopped her hand.

"Don't, let me...love you," Sasuke said with warmth in his voice as he smelt Sakura's hair. Sakura wanted to shiver from the sound of his deep voice.  
Sakura knew Sasuke wanted to be loved since it was the night of the massacare.

Sakura decided she just might let him love her that night, maybey.

_"Kakashi I wish you were here..."_

**. .**

_**Younger Sakura~**_

The young pinkette managed to sneak into Sasuke's apartment. It was no easy task considering how many traps were at the window, Sasuke realy needs to lighten up.

Sakura walked towards Sasuke's bed and started to lean over him but plans don't always go as planned.

Sasuke bolted up and flipped him and Sakura, with Sakura on her back with him on top of her.  
"Sasuke its me!" Sakura hurriedly explained as Sasuke's sharingan was spinning wildly.

Sasuke disactivated his sharingan and sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed with his hands in his hair, pulling his bangs back.

"Sorry," Sasuke grumbled as he took in deep breaths. Sakura's face showed sadness for Sasuke having to suffer this night, on having to remeber the massacare of his clan.

She wanted to comfort him.

Sakura crawled towards Sasuke and snaked her arms around his neck from behind and hugged him. Sasuke's face showed slight shock from Sakura hugging him, but he thought she didn't want him, she pushed him away earlier.

But Sasuke felt safe and happy for once, Sasuke turned and flipped them around and hugged Sakura back with the same passion, as he finally let his tears fall.

Sasuke held Sakura as if she'd vanish at any moment, and he cherrished every second of it. He was scared, he admitted he was scared, scared that she'll leave at any moment.

"Thank you Sakura for being here for me," Sasuke murmered into Sakura's clothed chest. Sakura stroked Sasuke's hair and looked out his window towards the moon, and continued holding Sasuke for the rest of the night.

**. . **

_**Older Sakura**_

The sound of labored breathing was heard in the room as the moonlight hit two sweaty naked bodies that layed in the red satin bed.

"Why must you be with another?" Sasuke asked into Sakura's back. Sakura layed on her her stomach with her arms wrapped around a pillow as Sasuke layed atop of Sakura with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Sakura didn't answer but just snuggled her face into the pillow even further, She hated to admit that this coupling with Sasuke was rather...passionate and loving.

No. She couldn't possibly love Sasuke, could she?

"Because...I love Kakashi," Sakura answered in a whisper but Sasuke heard her very clearly.

"Looks like I'll just have to make you forget about him." Sasuke smirked into her back before entering her once more from behind.

* * *

_**A/N  
I know crappy chapter...But I do need you guys to tell me, KakaSaku? SasuSaku?  
Need reviews! :-)**_


End file.
